Lost Lovers
by Formosa
Summary: A short series of anecdotes that briefly describe the invisible lovers that the men in the Harry Potter universe might have had. Contains a great many OCs. Discontinued.
1. Part I: Just As He is a Part of Me

_"Time is too slow for those who wait,  
too swift for those who fear,  
too long for those who grieve,  
too short for those who rejoice,  
but for those who love, time is eternity."_  
**Henry Van Dyke**

Part I – Just As He is a Part of Me

Who was I to intrude upon his life?

Who was I to care?

He was a werewolf after all.

Just a werewolf.

One of those creatures that your mother would tell you with a stern gaze to stay away from.

One of those creatures loathed blindingly by all because of a simple stereotype.

But he was _my_ werewolf.

If I was a werewolf, he was my moon. My persona would change when he was around. I would no longer be the bitter, plastic-like girl that I was to everyone else.

With him, I was just Sharon.

I was Sharon, and he, Moony.

I found out by accident, you know.

I never meant to sneak out one night and find out where he was off to during full moons.

I had been hurt again… by the same person.

No, not physically.

I could stand being hurt physically.

No, my heart had been broken to pieces.

And I had fled to put it back together in solitude.

But I was not alone.

He was there.

Just like he always was, I suppose.

Always in the background of things and calm.

In the background of Hogwarts, you could say he was, but calm he was not.

He was raging, spitting mad.

But then again, that's the werewolf in him.

Sometimes, I don't believe in fate.

But it was fate that made him the werewolf as a child.

If someone were to find a "cure" for his curse, I don't think he would take it.

The werewolf is part of him now.

Just as he is part of me.

**_Author's Notes_**_: Yes, my dears, I do take requests, but I have two men lined up in the queue. Just experimenting with various writing styles, and also pouring out the sudden inspiration that attacked me today. – **Cerulean Asphodel**_


	2. Part II: If Only

_Love is enough: though the world be a-waning,  
And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,  
Though the skies be too dark for dim eyes to discover  
The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming thereunder,  
Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,  
And this day draw a veil over all deeds passed over,  
Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter:  
The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter  
These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover._

**William Morris**

Part II – If Only

Just as he is a part of me. I am his.

He was one of those men.

One of those men who truly represent the word 'chivalrous'.

"Define 'love'," he asked me.

I was the hopeless romantic, so I defined it for him.

I told him it was a connection between two people.

He told me, "Why only two?"

I mentioned something about a feeling of security.

He retorted with, "But don't you like unpredictability?"

I pointed out the passion between two people.

"No affection?" said he.

I had nothing else to say.

"What if I told you I loved you?" he whispered into the cool night.

I would've told him that he was insane.

This is me we're talking about, here.

"What if I told you there is a connection between us?"

I would've said I felt it too.

"What if I told you I feel insecure around everyone else, but with you, I'm proud of myself?"

I would've said I'd liked his unpredictability.

"What if I told you that whenever I think about you, I think not only of the passion, but of the affection?"

And here was where I would've told him that I loved him.

If only he hadn't sold my best friend and her husband to the Dark Lord.

If only he hadn't killed Peter Pettigrew.

If only he hadn't helped with the murders of Lily and James Potter.

If only he hadn't left Harry an orphan.

If only he hadn't been sent to Azkaban.

If only.

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Feel free to guess who "he" is in each chapter. I'm sure I'm making it painfully obvious… All chapters will be short, to confirm something that my friend had asked of me. It will be in format of one-liners, and the last phrase in each chapter will be the first phrase in each new one. **– Cerulean Asphodel**_


End file.
